


How Long

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, dialogue only, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I'm sitting in Happy29's kitchen, drinking American coffee with her and talking prompts. I think there must be crack in that hazelnut creamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



“How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Longer than you’d like.”

 

“What are you, Vecchio? Some kinda creeping Tom?”

 

“Peeping Tom - hang on. No I’m not.”

 

“Creeping pervert then. And yes you are.”

 

“Oh, yeah, Stanley. Like I’m the pervert.”

 

“Hey, I’m not the Peeping Pervert.”

 

“Hey, you don’t want people to peep don’t do it in the park.”

 

“It’s not exactly a park, Ray -”

 

“You know what I mean, Benny. National Something. Great Outdoors. You know? Outside. Not good. Mosquitos. What if you get West Nile Virus?”

 

“Unlikely. The Northwest Territories are not known for their mosquitos. Besides which, even if it were, it would be too cold for them.”

 

“Okay, what if your bits turn blue and fall off?”

 

“Hey, Style Pig! Stop ragging on Fraser. It was you and me having the argument. We’d got as far as you’re a peeping Tom, remember? And I was gonna say if you didn’t wanna see anything you should have left your binoculars back at the cabin -”

 

“I wouldn’t _need_ binoculars if certain things were -”

 

“Hey! It’s cold!”

 

“My point exactly. You do that kinda thing out here your bits fall off.”

 

“You’d know, I guess.”

 

“Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray!”

 

“Which one of us are you Raying now, Benny? A minute ago it was ‘Raaaaaay, oooh, Raaay...’”

 

“I swear to God, Vecchio, I will pop you.”

 

“Please, Ray! Ray! Both of you - just -”

 

“Just one punch, Frase, that’s all I want. Just. One. Punch.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Ah? What’s ‘ah’ supposed to mean?”

 

“It means - uhm - oh dear.”

 

“‘Oh dear?’ That does not sound good, Benny. Stanley, does that sound good to you?”

 

“No. It does not sound good. Seriously, ‘oh _dear?’_ Frase, what are you? My maiden aunt?”

 

“I mean, oh dear, I have mislaid my underpants.”

 

“Yeah, Benny, you’re gonna need them. If you don’t want your dick to turn blue and fall off.”

 

“Then can I pop you?”

 

“If that’s what you’re calling it these days, Stanley.”

 

“Ooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?”

 

"Oh yeah, as if. And Benny could watch."

 

“Ha! Who's the pervert now?”


End file.
